


it's in the back of my mind

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on this prompt: "okay don't get me wrong I'm really enjoying making out with you but I'm actually invested in this movie so can we wait until it's done?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is by far the shortest thing I've ever written (and the shittiest) but I saw the prompt and immediately thought of Patrick so why not

After dating for almost six months, certain traditions have begun to take shape. For example, every Saturday night is spent at Patrick’s house, on the couch with pizza and whatever movie happens to be on TV. Mostly because both of them are too lazy to leave the house and get dressed and go on an actual date, but its simplicity is something he finds himself craving. 

And, on some occasions, the messy kisses escalate into something else. But even if they’re just sitting and enjoying each other’s presence, Patrick always looks forward to his and Pete’s weekend nights together. 

Tonight is no exception. It’s just past nine, the lights in the living room are switched off, and they actually found a decent film playing- the first Ghostbusters, which happens to be Patrick’s favorite movie, like, of all time. 

After Pete and Patrick finish eating and throw away all their stuff, they settle back onto the cushions, considerably closer together than they were before. They fall into their rhythm just like every week- once Patrick hits the play button on the remote, he steadies a hand on Pete’s jaw and pulls their mouths together. 

He probably tastes kind of gross (would it be socially acceptable to excuse himself and go brush his teeth?) but Pete really doesn’t seem to care. In unison they shift to adjust their positions, searching for the best angle. 

The sound from the movie is still present in the background, dialogue blurring yet still remaining prominent in the back of Patrick’s mind. It’s not like he hasn’t seen it a thousand times, but there’s something about your favorite movie that always demands to be watched despite the circumstances- even when the circumstances happen to be your gorgeous boyfriend, and his mouth against yours as his teeth close gently around your lower lip. 

Okay, so he’s kind of preoccupied. 

Patrick doesn’t let it distract him; wishing he could shut off whatever part of your brain is in control of memorizing movie quotes as he presses closer, slipping a hand underneath Pete’s worn t-shirt and sliding it over his hipbone. 

Maybe he should have paused it before kissing him. 

Pete doesn’t seem to pick up on his hesitation. It’s a stupid fucking reason to stop anyways, so he doesn’t. 

Plus, he really, really likes kissing Pete. Even with the movie as less-than-desirable background noise. 

But it’s kind of hard with his brain running in a thousand different directions at once, and this is something that requires his entire, undivided attention. Patrick begrudgingly pulls away, unable to prevent an easy smile and a bursting laugh. It’s just so ridiculous. 

“Okay, don’t get me wrong,” he says breathlessly, smoothing down his rumpled hair. “I’m really enjoying making out with you, but I’m actually invested in this movie so can we wait until it’s done?”

Pete chews at his sore-looking lip. At first he looks vaguely disappointed, like he’s convinced he did something wrong, before a grin curves slowly across his mouth. 

“I know you, Patrick. You’ve seen Ghostbusters thousands of times,” Pete points out. 

“Exactly. And there’s a reason for that,” Patrick huffs, crossing his arms across his chest and twisting haughtily to face the TV. “Can’t you just wait, like, thirty more minutes?”

He knows he sounds like a total bitch, and at this point he’s not even sure if he’s being serious or not- in all honesty, making him wait is kind of entertaining. 

“Fine.” The other man sounds strained, just as impatient as Patrick expected. “Enjoy the movie, you fucking nerd.”

He switches his gaze away from the TV to flash a sugary smile in Pete’s direction. “Thank you.”


End file.
